December 28th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar. Harry watches Viktor and Hermione dance at the Yule Ball full of jealousy, that is, however, until he finds out that the two are just friends and Viktor really wants to dance with him. Harry/Viktor


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **Mild SLASH

**Summary: **Harry watches Viktor and Hermione dance at the Yule Ball full of jealousy, that is, however, until he finds out that the two are just friends and Viktor really wants to dance with him. Harry/Viktor

* * *

**December 28****th****:**

_Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree_

_***_

Harry watched dejectedly as Viktor and Hermione danced and at that moment he hated his best friend of four years with a passion. Of course it wasn't a true hate, merely one borne of the green-eyed-monster. He was so unbelievably jealous of his best friend because she was dancing with him, but even worse than that for Harry, which was saying something because it was really horrible watching Viktor with someone else, was that she knew. Hermione knew that Harry liked Viktor and that really hurt. Wasn't there a rule against that or something?

Harry sighed as he fought desperately to tear his eyes away from the dancing couple, determined to stop torturing himself by watching them. Finally he managed to distract himself with a conversation about Quidditch with Ron, but even that wasn't helping him because the thought of Quidditch automatically made him think about Viktor. He quickly changed topic then, not just to distract himself but also Ron who was currently glaring daggers at someone behind him and he had a pretty good idea just who that person was.

They were soon chatting away about the second task although that wasn't a much better topic to chose, however Harry and Ron were kept distracted enough, so much so that Harry didn't notice anyone walking up to their table until he felt said person tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around he was met with the smiling face of Viktor and he all but melted right then and there.

"Can I haff this dance?" Viktor asked successfully putting Harry in a momentary shock induced stupor.

"Sorry what?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Can I haff this dance?" Viktor repeated, looking slightly nervous now, although Harry didn't understand why.

"You want to dance...with me?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Yes," Viktor replied as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt. Harry was shocked to see the usually calm and collected Bulgarian reduced to a nervous wreck as he waited for Harry's answer.

"But I thought...you and Hermione..."

"Ve are just friends, she iz already avare of my feelings tovards you," Viktor replied glancing to the side quickly as he spoke. Harry followed his gaze and found Hermione standing next to Ron. She gave him the thumbs up and a smile and Harry automatically felt bad for his jealousy fuelled hatred towards the girl just moments before.

"I'd love to dance with you, Viktor," Harry stated as he turned back to the Bulgarian earning a smile and a bow from Viktor as he took Harry's hand and lead him out onto the dance floor twhere couples had begun to dance to a much slower song than that which had been played throughout the night.

Viktor pulled Harry in close, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as Harry lifted his own to wrap around Viktor's neck and placed his head on the Bulgarian's shoulder as they moved to the music.

"I haff been vaiting to do this all evening," Viktor stated, his head dipped so that he was speaking directly in Harry's ear.

"Me too," Harry whispered as he moved his head to look at Viktor, his nose bumped against the Bulgarian's as he miscalculated the distance between them and he giggled like a girl but it didn't matter as in that moment Viktor's lips had connected with his own in a sweet and tender kiss.

Harry smiled as they pulled apart. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup," He stated with a laugh as they leant their foreheads together staying like that for the rest of the song.

They danced together for the rest of the night amongst the other students and the numerous Christmas trees that had been placed around the Great Hall.

* * *

The second part of that last line was literally put in to link the title with the fic because it was kinda less of the Rockin' really but oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and of course your comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
